Just Can't Get Enough
by Raven Layne
Summary: When Paris dumps Goten on Valentine's Day, an evening with Trunks proves to be enlightening. Shounen-ai Truten (mild yaoi).


A/N This is just one chapter of a five chapter fic, however the next four chapters include lemons, so cannot be posted on ff.net. This chapter, however, can stand alone as a one-shot if you don't wish to read about two hot demi-Saiyajins in the throes of passion. The rest of the fic can be read at MediaMiner, just click on my author name above to go to my ff.net profile. There you will find the link to my MediaMiner profile. Sorry for the round about, but ff.net doesn't allow links in the fics. This story (the whole thing) won the Valentine's Day contest on MM.org in the category Heart On My Sleeve. Wheeee!!! ^.^  
  
This chapter contains shounen-ai, as Goten and Trunks share a smooch or two, but nothing heavier.  
  
Insert the usual disclaimer here, as I own nothing at all.  
  
The young lavender haired vice president of Capsule Corporation sat behind his desk, typing away at his computer, trying unsuccessfully to unravel the code that would result in his greatest invention yet. Exasperated, he leaned back in his leather chair, stretching his tired muscles. Just then came the familiar sound of the secret knock that he and his best friend had used since they were kids, being tapped on the large window of his office. His frown of frustration was quickly replaced by a wide grin, as he leaped over his desk in the direction of the window to admit his visitor. Unlocking the wide pane of glass, he quickly threw it open and grabbed his friend by the arm, pulling him into the room.  
  
"Goten!" he said happily, "I didn't think I'd get to see you tonight! Weren't you taking Paris out for Valentine's Day?"  
  
Casually tossing his backpack onto one of the chairs in front of the large mahogany desk, Goten sighed, "Yeah, I was supposed to, but she dumped me."  
  
"What? Why? You guys have been going out for a long time! What happened?"  
  
"I dunno really. I went to her dorm room, to pick her up, and she was all crying and stuff. She said she didn't want to see me anymore. She said something about not wanting to compete for me, but I don't really get what she meant by that."  
  
"She didn't explain?"  
  
"Well, I think she did, but I was really hungry, and wasn't paying much attention." Goten reached for his backpack, unzipped it and brought out a paper bag. "Wanna donut?" he asked.  
  
Taking a chocolate iced donut from the bag and leaning up against his desk, Trunks asked, "How can you be so nonchalant about it, Chibi? How long had you guys been going out now? A year?"  
  
Goten took a big bite out of his own donut, and thought about the question. "Yeah, I think so. Somewhere around there. I guess I should have paid more attention when she was talking, 'cause I'm really confused about her saying she had to compete for me. I know in high school last year, I had a lot of girls follow me around, and that drove her crazy. I don't know, now that I'm in college, I'm not "big man on campus" anymore. There are a couple of girls who flirt with me, but nothing heavy."  
  
"Weird," said Trunks, shaking his head. His bright smile suddenly reappeared on his face. "So, does this mean you're free tonight?"  
  
"Yeah! Whatcha wanna do?" asked Goten, with his mouth full of donut.  
  
"Well, I'm starving! Let me just save my work, here, and we can go get some food!" Trunks walked back behind his desk and made a couple of quick taps at the keyboard, then pushed the button on the intercom linking him to his assistant.  
  
"Hey Nancy, I'm going to head out for the night. If Mom calls, make up some excuse for me. I don't want her to know that I'm ducking out!!"  
  
A laugh came back over the speaker, "Sure thing, Mr. Briefs! No problem. Say hi to Goten for me."  
  
Goten leaned over and pressed the intercom button himself. "Nancy, how did you know I was here?"  
  
Again, Nancy laughed, and replied, "I always know if Mr. Briefs is leaving early, you are somehow behind it!"  
  
Both young men laughed and said goodbye to Nancy. Goten reached for his backpack, and said "Hey, Trunks! I bought these for Paris, but since she dumped me, they're all yours!" He said, as he pulled a large heart shaped box from the pack and tossed it at Trunks.  
  
"Chocolate covered cherries! My FAVORITE!" cheered Trunks, ripping the clear wrap from the box, and popping a chocolate into his mouth. "Mmmmmm!"  
  
Goten chuckled, "I know. I didn't know what Paris liked, but figured since the cherries were your favorites, maybe she'd like them, too."  
  
"Her loss is my gain!" said Trunks with a huge smile. "Ok, I need to go home and change out of these clothes. Shit! How am I going to get past Mom without her knowing I skipped out early?"  
  
"Isn't your balcony door unlocked?"  
  
Smacking his forehead, Trunks said, "Oh yeah! We can just fly up! But what if Dad senses us? He might tell Mom!"  
  
"Nah, he'll be too busy fighting his imaginary friends to notice us!"  
  
Trunks punched Goten's shoulder, and shoved him out the window ahead of him. The two levitated to the ground, and walked toward the private residence area of the complex, passing Vegeta's gravity room on their way. All the lights were on in the training room, but the ever-present hum of the gravity simulator was silent, causing the curious pair to peek in the windows to see what Trunks' father was up to. Upon surveying the scene inside, Trunks rolled his eyes as Goten let out a horrified gasp. There in the middle of the floor was a very naked Vegeta, with a very naked Bulma sitting astride him, slowly moving up and down.  
  
"DAMN!!" shouted Goten. "You're parents are...DOING IT! In the GR!!"  
  
Once again, Trunks rolled his eyes. "Where HAVEN'T they done it? I've walked in on them in the kitchen, the living room, the pool, the bathroom, the lab...those two fuck like rabbits every chance they get."  
  
"No way! I think my parents had sex twice, and me and Gohan are the only proof that they even did it THEN!" said Goten incredulously, as he slowly backed away from the window, not pulling his eyes away from the scene beyond the glass.  
  
Trunks just chuckled, and turned toward the large domed building. "Well, guess we can use the front door, Mom's a little too busy to notice that I ditched work!"  
  
The two went upstairs to Trunks' room, where he quickly changed out of his business suit into a pair of black jeans, and pulled a white Capsule Corp T- shirt out of his closet.  
  
"Hey, what are you trying to do, be my twin?" said Goten, looking down at his own white T-shirt and black denim clad legs.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, I didn't notice!" laughed Trunks, as he tossed the white shirt back into his closet. "Ok if I wear blue?"  
  
"Of course! That's my favorite color on you, anyway. Brings out your eyes." Goten said matter of factly.  
  
Batting his thick eyelashes at his friend, Trunks replied "I'll remember to wear blue all the time, then!" He pulled the pale blue shirt over his head, and tucked the hem into the waistband of his jeans. He looked himself over in the mirror, reached for the hairbrush lying on the dresser, and swept it through his silky lavender hair. "I'm surprised Mom hasn't started bitching at me about my hair yet. It's getting really long. I need a haircut."  
  
"Nah, it looks good long. I wouldn't cut it if I were you. All the girls seem to like it anyway."  
  
"Yeah, this purple hair is my curse." Trunks groaned, "I swear to Dende, every girl at school, and now all the women at Capsule Corp try to touch it when they think I'm not paying attention. I think the woman that cuts my hair has a crush on me, too." Studying his reflection thoughtfully, he mused "Maybe I should dye it black?"  
  
"Don't you dare dye your hair!" Goten yelled, "People would KILL to have hair that color!"  
  
Trunks snorted, "Yeah, GIRLS!"  
  
"Hell, I'D like to have hair that color!" Goten laughed, "Everyone and their dog has black hair. The purple makes you different from everyone else. Besides, if you dyed it black, I'd feel like I was hanging out with Vegeta!" He punctuated the last word with a shiver of disgust. "Ewww!"  
  
Putting the brush back on his dresser, Trunks turned around looking for the large red heart that Goten had given him earlier. He spotted it, opened the lid, and grabbed a handful of chocolates. "Want one?"  
  
"No thanks," Goten chuckled, "I'll save myself for dinner. Where d'ya wanna go, anyway?"  
  
"Didn't a new sub shop open on campus somewhere? Have you been there yet?"  
  
"Yeah! It's awesome! Let's call ahead and have them make a six footer for us! I've got their number in my wallet! Can ya toss me my backpack?"  
  
Trunks picked up the pack, and tossed it roughly at Goten. "You know what I want?"  
  
"OOF!" grunted Goten as the backpack hit him hard in the stomach. "Yeah, turkey, ham and swiss with pickles, tomatoes and mayo, right?"  
  
"You got it!"  
  
Pulling his wallet and cell phone from his backpack, Goten dialled the number quickly, and placed their order. Turning back to Trunks, who was happily reducing the number of chocolates in the heart shaped box, he said "The guy said they're pretty busy tonight, so it's gonna be an hour before it's ready. So let's just go walking around the quad till then, ok?"  
  
"Sounds good! I'm not all that hungry anymore, anyway," he said sheepishly, as he produced the empty heart. "Thanks again for the candy, it was great!"  
  
"No problem, let's get going!"  
  
The young demi-Saiyajins walked back downstairs and out past the gravity room, once again peeking in. "They're still at it," groaned Trunks. "I swear they never get enough of each other."  
  
Goten laughed, "Well, may we all be lucky enough to find someone that we can never get enough of!"  
  
"Amen!" Walking away from the GR, Trunks looked back over his shoulder and said "Happy Valentine's Day, Mom and Dad." Looking back at Goten, "Did you notice the candy box in the floor, Chibi? Looks like Mom got chocolate covered cherries, too!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The pair were walking through the crowded outdoor common area of Orange Star University, when they both heard a familiar voice.  
  
"I just felt like I was second best, Stacy. He just never had time for me!"  
  
Putting his hand on Trunks' chest to stop him from walking any closer, Goten said "It's Paris! Hey, let's hide! I wanna hear what she says about me!" Fisting his hand full of blue T-shirt, Goten dragged Trunks behind a large hedge, about 10 feet behind the two girls. Goten chuckled, "Doesn't THIS feel like old times? The two of us spying on people?" Trunks grinned conspiratorially and nodded.  
  
"I swear, Stacy, every time I called him on his cell, he was always with HIM! If I wanted to go anywhere, he'd have to check to see if he had plans with HIM first! When we were together, he's all he would talk about! TRUNKS, TRUNKS, TRUNKS! That's all I EVER heard!"  
  
Behind the hedge, Goten looked at Trunks with a stunned expression. "She dumped me because of YOU? You're who she was competing with?"  
  
Trunks just shook his head sadly. "Ya know, I never told you this, but that's why Kimmi and I broke up. She didn't like you." He paused, and took in Goten's hurt expression. "Not that she didn't like you, she just didn't like how much time I spent with you. So I broke up with her. "  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. She thought that she should come before you. She wanted me to spend all my free time with her, and she didn't understand that I just wasn't willing to drop you for her. So I dropped her instead," he said with a small smile.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know." Turning back to the scene in front of them, Goten put his finger to his lips, hushing Trunks.  
  
"...you know? I could handle that! It was exciting knowing that I had the guy all the other girls wanted! It was kinda fun having them all swooning over him, when I knew that he was with me! Girls I could handle, but I just can't handle competing with a guy! And not just any guy, but the Trunks Briefs! Mr. Genius Billionaire! How can I compete with brains, looks and money! I shouldn't HAVE to compete with him! He's a GUY!"  
  
Stacy patted Paris' shoulder comfortingly and said, "You know what? It's not your fault you guys broke up! I don't think you could compete with Trunks. Goten doesn't want a girl. I think they're gay! He was just dating you to keep up appearances!"  
  
"WHAT?" Trunks and Goten looked at each other and hissed in unison, "I'm not GAY!"  
  
Paris' snorted through her tears. "Ya know, I think you're probably right." She sniffled, and accepted another tissue from her friend. "It makes sense. Do you know that in almost 10 months of dating, we never had sex? I don't think the thought ever even entered his mind!"  
  
Trunks looked at Goten with wide eyes, as Goten looked down at his feet and blushed. "What? I wasn't interested in her in that way!"  
  
"I mean, just look at Trunks." Paris continued, "His hair is prettier than any girl's I've ever seen. He's got those big blue eyes, and long eyelashes. He's all prim and proper all the time. I just bet the two of them get together on the weekends and play house, and he wears a dress and a frilly pink apron!"  
  
Stacy giggled, "Well at least you can say you dated the guy in that couple, not the girly one, like poor Kimmi did!"  
  
In a sudden rage, Goten shot out from his hiding place, followed by a stunned Trunks.  
  
"You stupid BITCHES! You don't know what you're talking about! How DARE you say those vicious things about Trunks? He never did anything to you!"  
  
Paris and Stacy jumped up from the bench they were seated on, shocked by the fierce expression on the normally passive Goten's face. Gathering her courage quickly, Paris retorted, "Oh, here's the happy couple, now! Standing up for your girlfriend's honor, are you, Goten?"  
  
Goten balled his hands into fists, his face turning red. "Just shut the fuck up! You never understood! My friendship with Trunks means everything to me! He is the one person in my life who has stood by me through all the shit I've been through! He is the best friend I have ever had! Hell, I wouldn't even be ALIVE today if it weren't for him! He would give his life for me, and I would VERY gladly die for him! And just because you can't understand that, you call us GAY?"  
  
Trunks stood behind Goten, and placed his hands gently, but firmly on Goten's shoulders. "Shhh...Calm down Goten, it's ok."  
  
Goten turned his head to look at Trunks, "No, it is NOT ok! I will not stand here and listen to her spread lies about you! She is blaming YOU for our break-up! Not only that, she's telling people that you're GAY! That I'M gay! That WE ARE GAY! How can you say that's OK?"  
  
Goten whirled back to face the girls, "I don't want to EVER hear either one of you say one word about him again! I don't give a flying fuck what you say about me, but leave him out of it!"  
  
Paris looked back at him with a stunned expression, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Goten...Trunks. I just didn't realize... I didn't really know how much you meant to each other," she said looking back and forth between the two.  
  
Trunks lowered his hands from Goten's shoulders, and took a step back. "S'ok, Paris. Don't worry about it."  
  
Goten took a deep breath and looked at his feet for a moment, before looking back to Paris. "Well, I'm sorry I lost my temper. But you've gotta know that I won't ever let anyone come between me and Trunks...you or anyone else. It's just not gonna happen. Goodbye, Paris."  
  
Paris let out the breath she had been holding, and tentatively reached her arms up to embrace Goten one last time. She placed a small kiss on his cheek, and whispered, "Goodbye, Goten." and turned to the speechless Stacy, motioning for her to follow.  
  
"Wow," breathed Trunks, "that was intense."  
  
Goten sighed, and ran a hand through his hair as the girls walked away. "Yeah. At least I know why she dumped me though. Same thing happened to you, too, huh?"  
  
"Uh huh, just not quite as dramatically." Trunks sat down on the bench that the girls had been sitting on, and motioned for Goten to join him. "Like I said, she just couldn't handle how important your friendship was to me. She thought that I should put her up on a pedestal and worship her, and forget all about you. I told her it wasn't going to happen, if she wanted to be with me, she'd have to accept you, too. She couldn't, so I basically said 'so be it', and left."  
  
Goten lifted his foot, and placed it on the edge of the bench, resting his chin on his knee. "So what are we going to do about this? Neither of us is ever going to have a long term relationship, because no girl can accept that we're a package deal."  
  
Trunks sighed as he looked at his watch, "Let's hash it out over food, our sub should be ready by now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where do you want to eat? It's pretty crowded in here."  
  
"Well, why don't we just go back to the dorms?" offered Goten, "My roomie went to his girlfriend's place for the weekend."  
  
"Sure, sounds good. At least it'll be quieter there. And we won't have to deal with my horny parents."  
  
"Heh. Well, I agree with avoiding the sex show, but I don't know how quiet the dorm will be. You don't know the guys on my floor. Heavy Metal Heaven. Usually can't even hear myself think!"  
  
"What, you actually THINK? I never knew!" Trunks said with a teasing grin, ducking Goten's fist.  
  
After a quick walk back to the dorms, both demi-Saiyajins were ready to tear into the six-foot long sandwich. Unlocking the door to his room, Goten kicked through large piles of laundry on the floor, making a path through the long, narrow room to the two double beds facing each other on the long walls of the room. Trunks sat on Goten's bed, while Goten plopped himself heavily onto the other bed across from him. "There are paper plates in the cabinet there at the foot of the bed." Goten told his friend, as he worked on opening the large box, which held their dinner.  
  
Trunks retrieved the plates, handing them to Goten, who returned one of them piled high with small sections of the submarine.  
  
"Hey! Look what I have in here!" said Goten, as he reached into the mini fridge and pulled out a 12 pack of beer.  
  
"Alright!! Toss one over!"  
  
Eating in an easy silence, they finished off the sandwich, as well as four beers each, in a few short minutes, Goten eating with slightly less gusto and mess than his father.  
  
"That was awesome! We'll have to eat at that place again!" said a grinning Trunks as he patted his full belly.  
  
"Yeah, it was! I love that place! And it's cheap, too! Wanna 'nother beer?" he said as he popped the top of another for himself.  
  
"I don't know, Chibi, I'm getting pretty buzzed already. It's been awhile since I drank much."  
  
"Aw, come on, man, takes more than a couple beers to get a Saiyajin drunk! Anyway, roomie won't be back for two days, so you can just crash here if you can't make it home. Your mom and dad will probably like having the house to themselves for the night!"  
  
Trunks groaned "Yeah, and I'll be happy not to have to listen to them going at it all night long, AGAIN!" Trunks said, as he popped the top of his own fifth beer.  
  
"Your parents amaze me. They've been together for over 20 years, but they still go at each other like teenagers! I don't think my parents were like that even when they were teenagers!"  
  
"Heh, yeah, I can't see your parents EVER having sex. Your mom is a little, ummmm, bitchy."  
  
"Hey! Don't talk about my mom like that!" Goten shrieked as he threw an empty beer can at his friend.  
  
"Sorry! Sorry!! But you have to admit..."  
  
"Yeah, I know. She can be a screaming banshee when she feels like it." Pondering this for a moment, Goten continued, "Which is most of the time, unfortunately."  
  
"Heh, you said it, not me!" Trunks laughed and dodged another flying beer can. "My parents are really different than most, though. Dad doesn't want everyone to know this, but his life revolves around Mom. He wants the world to think that he's this big bad ass, but in reality, Mom's got him wrapped around her little finger."  
  
"Really? It seems like all they do is fight all the time!"  
  
Trunks laughed, "Their arguments are foreplay for them! They both get off on fighting all day, then making up at night. I swear to Dende there hasn't been a night of my life that I haven't either been jolted awake by them having sex, or couldn't get to sleep because of it!"  
  
Goten stared at Trunks with wide eyes. "WOW!"  
  
"Yeah, like I said before, they just can't get enough of each other. It's kinda sweet if you think about it. Dad says it's because they are bond mates. It's a Saiyajin thing."  
  
"What's a bond mate?" Goten asked, eyes still wide. "My dad never told me anything about Saiyajins. I don't think he really knew."  
  
"Yeah, well, it's kinda complicated." Trunks said, as he drained his fifth can of beer. "The way Dad explains it, when Saiyajins find the person that they are meant to be with, they form this mental bond. They know what the other is thinking, the other is feeling, they can even finish each other's sentences."  
  
"Yeah, but we can do that, too"  
  
"I know," Trunks said, as he remembered the conversation he'd had with his father a couple of years before. "Dad said that's because when we fused together, we forged a mental bond then, just like bond mates do. Since we shared the same body, and the same mind, we couldn't help but make a mental bond with each other. The fusion technique was never heard of on Vejitasei, but if it had been, Dad said it probably wouldn't have been used, just for that reason. Bonding is such a sacred thing to Saiyajins, that only those who were already mated, or wanted to be mated to each other would have done it. Of course Dad was dead when we fused, so we didn't know about bonding."  
  
"Vegeta and Dad fused...do they have a mental bond, too?"  
  
"No, once a Saiyajin bonds, it's for life, it can never be broken by another. Since Dad was already bonded to Mom, our dads couldn't form a bond to each other. You can only bond once."  
  
Goten leaned back into the pillows, putting his hands behind his head, and looked intensely at Trunks. "So what does that mean for us? Since we fused, does that mean we are bond mates? And why the hell haven't you told me about this before?"  
  
"Sorry, it never really came up before. Plus, until now, I didn't really put much stock into it. Not that Dad has ever lied to me, but I guess I didn't want to believe it." Trunks sighed and settled himself into the pillows, mimicking Goten's position. "No, there is more to being mates than just the mental bond. To actually become bond mates, there are a total of three steps; the mental bond, the blood bond, and the physical bond. Have you ever noticed the scars that Mom and Dad have on the left side of their necks?"  
  
"Nope, I don't think so."  
  
"Well, the second step of the bonding is marking one another. It's kind of like a wedding ring for humans, it's a sign to other Saiyajins that you've been mated, and are off limits. Mating is so sacred to Saiyajins, that none would ever attempt to seduce someone that had been marked. There was no cheating once they were mated. No desire to, either. But since Saiyajins mate for life, they give each other a permanent mark by biting each other's necks deep enough to draw blood, and licking the blood away. That's the blood bond, because the mates shared each other's blood."  
  
"Mom and Dad don't have bite marks. I think I'd have seen them if they did!"  
  
"No, I'd have seen them, because I know what they look like. Your parents were never bond mated. Even if they have the mental bond, which I doubt that they do, without the marking, the bond isn't complete."  
  
"Why don't you think they have the mental bond?"  
  
Trunks stretched out on the bed across from Goten, turning on his side to face him, and thought his words over carefully. "Well, you know how your dad stayed in Otherworld for seven years when we were kids?" Goten nodded, and rolled onto his side to face Trunks across the aisle. "If they'd been bonded, even just mentally, he couldn't have willingly stayed away. It would have driven them both crazy to be apart for seven days, let alone seven years. You know, Dad has never left Mom since they bonded. They can't be apart, they'd go nuts."  
  
"Ok, so that explains why I can't handle not seeing you for more than a few days."  
  
"Uh huh. And there's something else Dad told me about bond mates, when one dies, the other dies soon after."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh huh," Trunks continued thoughtfully. "You know, Saiyajins have a much longer life span than humans, but when the time comes that Mom dies, Dad will die soon after. As strong as he is, and as young as he will be in Saiyajin terms, he won't be able to survive Mom's death. That's another reason I know that your parents aren't bonded. Goku has died twice, but your mom went on. If they'd been bonded, you probably wouldn't be here, because you were born after your dad died at the Cell Games. Your mom would have died within days of your dad."  
  
"Wow. I guess you're right, they aren't bonded. That's kinda sad."  
  
"Yeah, it is. Anyway, once the mates have marked one another, the bond gets even stronger. Not only can they know what the other is thinking, they can even talk telepathically."  
  
"REALLY? That's cool!"  
  
"Yeah, it's weird though. Mom will be standing in the lab by herself laughing, and you think she's losing her mind, then you realize she's having a conversation with Dad in her head."  
  
Goten laughed, "So what's the third step of the bond?"  
  
"Sex."  
  
"Sex?"  
  
"Yup. The physical bond. It's like consummating a marriage I guess. Once the first two steps have been completed, the couple has sex, and then they're truly mated. They can see each other's memories; they can even see each other's dreams. Mom told me about this part, she's a little more romantic than Dad is." Trunks laughed. "But she also said that he bit her during sex, it wasn't like he bit her and then they had sex. So I guess steps two and three are interchangeable."  
  
"Wow. That's wild."  
  
"She says that when they bonded, when I was a baby, everything changed. She could feel Dad as if he were a part of herself. In her mind and in her heart, and she said she could feel him in her soul even. Remember that stupid movie, Jerry McGuire? Mom always quotes it when she talks about Dad. She says he completes her. That's why they have sex all the time, 'cause the closer they are to each other, the more complete they each feel. The physical attraction is just unbearable. My mom tells me way too much, huh?" Both demi-Saiyajins chuckled. "But that feeling of completeness didn't happen until they completed all the steps and became bond mates. They'd had sex, obviously, 'cause I was born. And they'd formed a mental bond even before that. From the time they mentally bonded there was no way either would have left for someone else. Mom says Dad was just too stubborn to admit it until after the Cell Games. When Mirai was killed by Cell, Dad realized how important me and Mom were, and he decided it was time to become true mates. It was the bite that made it real, I guess."  
  
"Wow." Goten stared at Trunks unblinking. His awed expression made Trunks chuckle.  
  
"Deep, huh?"  
  
Goten sighed heavily, as he took another long drink of his now warm beer. "We're back to us again. Where does this leave us, if we're mentally bonded? Does that mean that we're destined to never have a long-term relationship with anybody? We can't bond with anyone else because we're already bonded to each other? Are we destined to be alone?"  
  
Trunks looked at Goten sharply, "First of all, we'll never be alone, because we will always have each other."  
  
Goten nodded, "Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I just mean it sounds like I'll never find a girl who can take your place in my life, and neither will you. You know, Paris was right when she said she was competing with you, wasn't she? And there's just no way she could ever win." Goten sighed deeply, "So again, what does this mean for us?"  
  
"Well, you might not like to hear this, but Dad has been telling me something for awhile now. I just never really put any stock into it until tonight."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"He says that you and I have already found our soul mates, in each other." Trunks looked away from Goten's shocked face. "You know how he always calls Mom "Woman" and me "Boy"? He used to call you "Kakarott's Brat," but he's referred to you as my "Baka Mate" for the past year or so. He said Saiyajins are officially adults when they hit 18, and at that time they can take mates. He's been calling you my mate since you turned 18."  
  
"What? I'm NOT gay!" Goten straightened up from his relaxed position, putting his feet on the floor, bringing Trunks' attention back to him. "Now Vegeta thinks we're gay, too? That's just greeeat." he groaned.  
  
Trunks brought his hands from under his head, bringing them in front of himself defensively. "I know! I know! I'm just telling you what Dad says!" He said in a higher than normal voice. "He told me that on Vejitasei, mates didn't have to be of the opposite sex, because there were so few females. It was more common for mates to both be male than it was for them to be male and female. There wasn't the taboo of homosexuality on Vejitasei that there is here on Earth. It was perfectly normal. He said that because we are half Saiyajin, and considering everything that we have been through together, it is only natural that our instincts would tell us to mate with each other."  
  
"I think you and your Dad talk too much, too." Goten grunted, as he settled comfortably back into the pillows again.  
  
Trunks laughed and shifted to a more comfortable position on the bed. "We don't talk very often, but when he IS in the mood to talk, especially about Vejitasei and Saiyajin customs, it's impossible to get him to shut up."  
  
"Wow." Goten let out a heavy sigh, "This is just so much to think about. What do you think? Are we meant to be...like a couple?"  
  
"I don't know." Trunks shook his head. "After everything that happened tonight, with you and Paris and all, it does make some sense, doesn't it? The more I tell you what Dad said, the more it seems logical to me."  
  
"Well, if you look at it logically, yeah. It didn't even faze me that she dumped me. I didn't get upset until I heard her talking trash about you. And now you know that we never had sex. I just wasn't interested. I don't know." Goten took a long moment to think before continuing. "To be honest, I really can't imagine being with anyone but you. And I don't mean sexually, I just mean BEING with anyone else, spending my life with anyone else. When she dumped me, the first thing through my mind was that it meant I got to see you tonight. Ok, DONUTS were the first thing on my mind, but you were next!" he chuckled.  
  
"Heh. I come second to donuts. Great." He smiled at his companion. "You know, for as long as I can remember, my first thought when I woke up in the morning was of you. What you were going to do that day, when I'd get to see you, how much trouble we'd get into." Trunks chuckled. "It's still the same. With all the girls I've dated, it seems like I've just been going through the motions with them. I could never feel about them the way I feel about you. When you told Paris tonight that I meant everything to you, and that we would gladly die for each other, I was thinking to myself how true that was for me, too. If it came down to it, the reason that I would rather risk my own life to save yours is because I'm selfish. I know that I could never go on without you. If anything happened to you, I would die, too."  
  
Goten sighed again. "So this means we're gay, doesn't it?"  
  
It was Trunks' turn to sigh, in exasperation. "You are just a little too hung up on this "gay" thing." he said, making quote marks with his fingers. "We aren't gay. I've never been interested in another guy, and I know you haven't either. We are Saiyajin. It's instinct; it is in our blood to find our soul mate, whether male or female. I honestly don't think that I could care about you any more than I do now if you were female. I probably wouldn't care about you as much, because you wouldn't have been my equal partner in crime when we were kids!"  
  
"Hey, I wasn't equal, you were always the leader! I just followed along! You got ME into trouble!" Goten said, with a warm smile.  
  
Trunks returned the smile with one of his own, and took a long moment just looking at Goten. "So is this it? Are we going to accept that there is no other person out there for either one of us? That we are meant to be together for the rest of our lives? Do you want that?"  
  
Goten turned his gaze back up to the ceiling in thought. "I don't know. I think I do want it. I can't even imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else but you. I know this sounds corny, but even without being bond mates, I think you complete me. I can't imagine me without you. It's just always been "Trunks and Goten" since we were kids. I don't think our families even think of us as two separate people. It's only right that it stays that way. I don't want anyone to ever try to come between us." He turned his gaze from the ceiling to meet Trunks' eyes. "I just want to be with you."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Goten rose from the bed, and moved to sit next to Trunks' prone form.  
  
Trunks sat up to face Goten, who was looking at him with an expectant expression. "So, you're the expert on this thing. Where do we go from here? Are we supposed to take a bite out of each other and fuck each other's brains out now?"  
  
Trunks gazed back into Goten's dark eyes, searching them for any hint of unease at the situation they were in. He knew that if he found that Goten was at all uncomfortable, he'd back away, but he found nothing but trust in his eyes.  
  
"No, we'll have a lifetime together. We don't have to rush anything. I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you. We have time, let's just take things slowly."  
  
Goten looked away for a moment, then turned his gaze back to Trunks. "This is going to be weird going from best friends, to...lovers?"  
  
Trunks nodded and sighed. "Well, to be honest, I have had dreams about you, in that way before. Just for the past couple of years. I don't know. It always seems weird when I wake up and realize that the dreams seemed...somehow right."  
  
Goten's eyes widened at Trunks. "You dream about me, too?"  
  
"Too?" said a slightly confused Trunks.  
  
"Yeah. I've had dreams about you for a while now. I just never said anything, 'cause I didn't want to freak you out. Or myself, for that matter." He thought for a moment, "Ya know, now that I think about it, it's just been since I turned 18. Do you think that means something?"  
  
"Probably. Must be the Saiyajin thing, telling us subconsciously who our mate should be, now that we're of age."  
  
Goten looked down at the floor and sighed. "So this is it. We aren't just friends anymore. We're mates."  
  
Trunks put the first two fingers of his right hand under Goten's chin, and raised his head so that he had to meet his eyes. "Are you ok with that, Chibi? If you're scared, or grossed out, or just plain don't want to go through with this, I'll understand."  
  
Goten looked into those deep blue eyes and said in a near whisper, "I do want it. I'm not scared. It's just...right"  
  
"It IS right, isn't it? It feels right to be with you. And it'll be cool to be able to talk to each other in our heads!" he smiled at Goten.  
  
Goten nodded, and lifted his hand to brush Trunks hair back behind his ear. Taking a section of his hair, and letting it fall through his fingers, Goten mused, "Now I know why all the girls want to touch this stuff. It's as soft as it looks." He carefully put the strand behind Trunks ear, lightly brushing his cheek with his fingertips as he drew his hand back.  
  
Trunks caught Goten's hand with his own, and leaned his face into his palm, without breaking their gaze. Turning his head slightly, but with his eyes still locked with Goten's, Trunks placed a light kiss in the soft palm of his lover's hand, sending a shiver though his body. The darker demi- Saiyajin slowly traced his fingertips across the cheek of his pale lover, down to trace the outline of his slightly parted lips. Trunks darted the tip of his tongue out to taste the wandering fingers, slightly drawing the tip of the middle finger into his mouth and sucking lightly. Dark eyes closed suddenly as electric current radiating out from that single digit overwhelmed him. The mouth that caused those intense feelings continued it's gentle rhythm of suckling, drawing the finger deeper within its warmth.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of electric guitars screaming broke the serenity of the moment, causing Goten's eyes to fly open, and his hand to retreat back to his side. "Fuck! What'd I tell you about the guys on this floor! Fucking metal heads!" he cursed.  
  
Trunks grimaced and covered his ears, as Goten ran out the door into the hallway, to bang on the adjacent door. "DAMMIT, Jeff! Turn that shit down! I've got company, and we're trying to have a conversation!!" The volume was turned down slightly, but enough so that Trunks could uncover his ears without damaging his hearing.  
  
"So much for a quiet evening of "male bonding" huh?" he quipped as Goten stormed back into the room. It took a moment for Goten to register the joke, but when he realized what Trunks had said, he broke out into a grin.  
  
Falling back down onto the bed, he looked at Trunks longingly. "Sorry about that. Nothing like Death Metal to ruin a romantic mood, eh?"  
  
"I wouldn't say it's ruined," Trunks responded, looking away from his companion, with just the slightest hint of pink spreading across his cheekbones. "I just think it needs a little repair."  
  
"Are you blushing?"  
  
"NO!" Trunks replied, turning his face farther away, his cheeks darkening.  
  
"You ARE! You're going all bashful on me!" Goten said with an amused tone. Getting up on his hands and knees, the chuckling demi-Saiyajin crawled over his soon-to-be mate's lap, putting his face directly in his line of vision. "Trunksie..." he said in a singsong voice, "will you be my Valentine?"  
  
His lavender haired counterpart unceremoniously shoved him from his lap, causing Goten to tumble to the floor, hitting his head against the metal frame of the bed. "SHIT!" he shouted as his head rebounded, and he fell back limp to the floor, his eyes fluttering closed.  
  
"OH SHIT! OH FUCK! GOTEN!" Trunks dropped to floor, gathering the younger man in his arms, and resting his head in his lap. "I've killed you and we haven't even kissed yet!" He ran his trembling fingers gently through the dark spiky hair, tenderly searching for any sign of life threatening injury. "Goten, wake up! Open your eyes! Don't do this to me! I'm so sorry!"  
  
Goten's awareness slowly returned, although he couldn't force his eyes open. As he regained his senses, he realized that he was cradled against a warm body, being gently rocked. A hand was delicately stroking the back of his neck, and soft hair was brushing against his face. In soothing tones, a voice spoke into his ear, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. Please wake up. I didn't mean to hurt you! I love you so much! Please be ok, Chibi, please wake up!" When he finally was able to open them, his eyes focused on the beautiful face so close to his own, deep blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears.  
  
"Oh, Dende, THANK YOU!" Trunks said to the ceiling, as the tears slid down his cheeks unheeded. He clutched the larger man to him desperately, afraid that if he let go, he might slip back into unconsciousness. "I'm so sorry, Chibi, I'm so sorry!"  
  
Goten struggled against him, attempting to break free from the clutches of his distressed captor. "I'm ok, Trunks-kun, I'm ok. I've got one hell of a headache, though!"  
  
Trunks released him, and helped him up from the floor to lie on the bed. "Oh, Goten, you scared me to death! I thought I'd killed you! I'm so sorry! Do you have any senzu beans? Tell me where they are and I'll get you one!"  
  
Goten laughed as Trunks seemed to come unglued, and rubbed his sore head. "I don't think I need a senzu for a bonk on the head, but I'll take a handful of aspirin if you'll get 'em for me. They're on the shelf in my closet."  
  
Trunks rushed to get the bottle of aspirin, and dumped four into Goten's hand. Helping him sit up, he shoved the pillows against the wall, and leaned Goten against them. "I'll go get some water in the bathroom, be right back!"  
  
"Don't worry about water, Trunks-kun." Goten said, as he reached for the last beer, and swallowed the pills down. "That did the job," he said, making a sour face at the warm beer as he placed the can back on the bedside table.  
  
Trunks sat on the bed, attempting to regain his composure, and ran his hand through his own hair. "You scared the shit out of me, I hope you know that."  
  
"I scared you? You're the one who shoved my ass off the bed! Don't blame me!"  
  
Trunks repositioned himself on the bed, so that he was sitting facing Goten. He took both of his large hands in his own, and looked deep into his dark eyes. "I didn't mean for that to happen. You know I'd never hurt you on purpose. I didn't mean to shove you THAT hard!"  
  
"I heard what you said while I was zoned out." Goten said quietly, searching the depths of sapphire blue. "Did you mean it?"  
  
Trunks looked to him with confusion etched on his face. "That I'm sorry I hurt you? Of course I meant it!"  
  
"Not that," the younger man said softly, "you said, "I love you so much." Did you mean that?"  
  
The confused expression melted into one of quiet joy. "Yes, I meant that. I've loved you as long as I can remember, since we were babies, even." Trunks released his grip on one of Goten's hands, and reached up to cup his cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "But tonight, I realize that it's more than just the love of a friend, or the love of the brother that I've always thought you to be. I'm in love with you. I love you, Goten."  
  
The dark demi-Saiyajin relaxed visibly, and a grin spread across his face. "I love you, too, Prince Trunksie. I always have, and I always will."  
  
No words were spoken as the two young men gazed into each other's eyes, with the newfound knowledge that they had finally found love where it had always been, but they had least expected to find it. Goten was the first to break the spell, by tangling his hand gently into the soft purple hair at the back of Trunks' head, drawing him forward, closing the gap between them. With a slight tilt of his head, he gently brushed his lips against his love's, in just a whisper of a kiss. Drawing back, he tilted his head in the opposite direction, and pressed their lips together more firmly, as their mouths began moving against each other tenderly. Their eyes slipped closed at the same instant, as Trunks moved both of his hands to clutch at Goten's shoulders, pressing their bodies together, deepening the kiss.  
  
Goten sought entrance to the sweet mouth of his beloved, tracing his tongue across silken lips. The lips parted eagerly, welcoming the invasion of the probing tongue, drawing it in and twisting about with his own in an erotic dance. The kiss was made infinitely deeper, as a fire swept through the souls of two lovers finally brought together. Feverish lips and tongues and teeth duelled passionately, as each clung to the other desperately, never wanting the moment to end. When they finally did part for air, they realized they had fallen back onto the bed, Goten resting on top of his pale lover. Pressing their foreheads together, as they panted for air, Goten's eyes twinkled with mischief. "You never did answer my question, ya know," he said in a husky voice.  
  
"What question, Chibi?"  
  
"Will you be my Valentine?" Goten grinned and chuckled deep in his throat.  
  
A warm smile spread across the face of the older demi-Saiyan, as he looked up at his true love. "Always, Chibi. Always." ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Continued at MediaMiner. Just click on my author name above to find the link to my profile there to read the rest. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
